In different media content (e.g., a video file, a movie file, a text file, a set of images, etc.) a relationship between two actors varies (e.g., from one movie to another movie). For example, in one movie, the relationship between two actors may be friends, while in another movie, the relationship between the same two actors may be rivals. Also, the relationship strengths may vary from one movie to another movie with some relationships being stronger than others.